The present invention relates to folded printed material which becomes three-dimensional when in the open position but which remains substantially two-dimensional when closed.
It is often desirable that advertising or other printed material have a three-dimensional or pop-up section. Pop-up sections attract the attention of the viewer, thus enhancing the chances that the product's printed material will be thoroughly read. Because pop-up products are relatively uncommon, they are more likely to be remembered by the viewer than is other printed material.
Pop-up products must remain substantially flat when in the closed position so that they can be easily and economically transported and distributed. The flatness of the product in the closed position also serves to highlight the effect of the pop-up.
Generally, the manufacture of pop-up products requires a number of steps often including printing, perforating, cutting, gluing, and folding. In order for the product to be manufactured economically, it must be designed so that it can be produced without substantial amounts of manual labor.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is composed of two sheets of material, usually paper, which may contain printed material. The two sheets can be formed from one larger sheet which is first printed and then cut into two sheets. The first of these sheets is folded along four creases so that five panels are formed. The sheets may be perforated so that they can be easily folded. In one embodiment of the present invention, the second sheet may be folded to form two panels.
The panels of the first sheet are sized and arranged so that a box with open ends is formed, and the edges of the box form a parallelogram. A tongue section is formed from one of the panels, and attached to the other panels in such a manner that when the pop-up is opened, the tongue section extends above the box-forming or quadrilateral section of the product. Because the tongue section is particularly prominent, it can be imprinted with written or pictorial material which is to be emphasized.
The second sheet is glued to the first sheet and serves as means for opening the pop-up product. Once the pop-up product is opened, a panel of the second sheet can be unfolded from the second sheet, thus providing additional space for printed material.
In the closed position, the pop-up product is substantially flat. The panels which form the box collapse on top of each other when the pop-up product is closed.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the product claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.